


The Trial of Harleen Quinzel

by Snarky_SilverHaired_Sociopath



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Courtroom Drama, Deconstruction, Gen, Legal Drama, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarky_SilverHaired_Sociopath/pseuds/Snarky_SilverHaired_Sociopath
Summary: After the years of repeated escapes and captures of Harley Quinn, the people are now faced with the question of whether sending her back to Arkham is a good idea or if it is finally time to put her down.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Trial of Harleen Quinzel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I continue to work on the new version of _Vale's Underground_ , I decided to start a new venture. Something I've wanted to explore as well as something I feel very adamant about.

Gotham News Network

by Vicki Vale

Last night, Gotham police managed to arrest and detain infamous criminal Harleen Quinzel, also known as "Harley Quinn." Quinzel was a frequent accomplice to the domestic terrorist known only as "the Joker." The suspect was chased down by the police force and the officers were met with resistance from both Quinzel herself. She was eventually subdued and handcuffed while the known criminal continued to resist arrest. Some reporters attempted to obtain a comment from Quinzel, and she only had a few choice expletives to share in response. To paraphrase, she had declared that she wouldn't be going down without a fight.

"This is a huge victory towards apprehending supercriminals," commented the Gotham Police Commissioner James Gordon. "We have shown that we can apprehend these individuals without any external help." While he was vague about the phrasing, one can reasonably assume he was discussing the vigilante known as "Batman," known to be a frequent collaborator of the GCPD and commonly apprehends the colorful individuals that regularly terrorize this city. "While the Joker has escaped, we plan on taking him in soon. We will not allow this opportunity to slip away."

For those who don't know, Quinzel was a former psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum who was tasked with attempting to treat "the Joker" until she was manipulated by him and ended up joining him as his accomplice. Donning the "Harley Quinn" persona for the first time, she raided the asylum and released the Joker from his hold. For years, she was a willing partner to the Joker's antics and often was responsible for several rampages on her own.

"[Her criminal behavior] was unprecedented," said the director of Arkham Asylum, Dr. Jeremiah Arkham. "She was a mind with so much promise for her career, and I still can't believe that she'd just throw that all away for some psychopath."

When asked about the idea that Quinzel may also be a psychopath, the doctor had this to say: "It would be inappropriate to give a diagnosis in such a public setting, but… it would be difficult to say that there wasn't something lurking. It's not something I like to think about, but it would be naïve to say that it wasn't possible."

Due to these new revelations, there have been whispers about the possibility that the insanity defense will no longer be accepted for either her or the Joker. With this on the table, Quinzel herself could be facing no less than life in prison if not the death penalty. The Joker, once apprehended, would have no question of him getting the death penalty.

"In my opinion, it's been too long for these animals to be put down," said Officer Harvey Bullock, displaying the overall feeling of the repeated incarcerations of people like this.

And this isn't an isolated incident. Even Commissioner Gordon has mentioned that "it's about time that we take a hard look about the way we handle these criminals."

Many others in the GCPD have shared this comment, though most have chosen to not have their comments on the record.

Though, this is not without sympathy. Detective Renee Montoya had this to say on the possible execution of Quinzel:

> "I don't know why she did what she did. Maybe she got tricked by that clown. I'm not going to deny that. However, whatever sympathy she had got spent long ago. I've seen that woman murder many of my colleagues without remorse. She had a smile on her face only matched by her twisted boyfriend. She's not a victim anymore. In my opinion, this woman has been given chances again and again to turn a new leaf. How many times has she been in Arkham? No less than a dozen times? If she was looking to get better, she would have done it a long time ago."

Quinzel has been arrested on charges of aggravated assault, mass murder, property destruction, and at least a dozen other charges. Time will tell how much sympathy former Dr. Quinzel will be afforded during her sentencing. A court date is awaiting and we will keep you updated on this developing story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to use the format of a news article for this first chapter just to get some bearings on where we are now. Think of it as the opening crawl of the _Star Wars_ films. The point is that the circumstances leading up to the arrest are not as important as what happens after.
> 
> Anyways, this one will likely take some time as I do want to research some more of the legal jargon needed to properly portray the trial, and I'll be doing my best to make sure it's accurate.


End file.
